Ancient Awakenings
by piratekittie
Summary: Kagome is just another normal school girl with her friends. but one day something strange begins to happen to her and her friends. are they really just normal kids or were they destinded for something more.
1. Default Chapter

Pirate Kittie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

This was originally my own characters, I decided I wanted to post it. The original characters sorta fit in with the Inuyasha gang, from the beginning. So here you go! (if you want to read the original version just review it to me)

Ancient Awakenings 

Prologue: The most important part of a story is usually the introduction and the conclusion. Well.. not in this story. The body is the most important part. Like in humans, the most interesting part of the tale. The beginning, slow and a little drowsy, but as the story goes on the more excitement will be placed within it. There will be comedy, romance, adventure, fantasy, and angst. Maybe even a little morbid at parts. But it was your choice to read my story and as such you will have your own opinion on it. My only suggestion would be that you post your thoughts so that I can perfect my story, more to the liking of my readers.

Chapter one- introduction

It was around one am and the sun was just starting to come up. As Kagome turned over in her bed, the sunlight became brighter. Eventually, the sun became bright enough that even with her eyes closed she could still see a somewhat red light, so she got up out of bed.

Figuring that it would be best to get ready for the first, forsaken, day of school instead of sit around and stare at the wall pouting, Kagome went to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth.

:twenty minutes later:

Walking quietly back into her room, while drying her hair in a towel, she tried to decide what to wear. 'It's got to look nice. I cant look like a mess on my first day of school.' Opening one of the dresser draws she shifted through some shorts, skirts, tank tops and t-shirts. 'it's still pretty warm out..' she thought

After a few more seconds of randomly throwing articles of clothing out of the never ending dresser draw she found the perfect outfit. That consisted of a black and white threaded, vintage jean, mini skirt. With a red tank top, the straps had a draping shear fabric that hung off her shoulders.

After putting on the skirt and shirt she looked in the mirror. Something shinning and red caught her eye as she brushed her hair. Putting the brush down she shifted some of the homework papers on her dresser only to find a red rose pin with rein-stones on it. She picked it up, slowly turning it in her hands, admiring it. After a few moments she clipped it onto the skirt by her hip.

'Now for my shoes' she thought as she walked over to her closet. Pushing aside some of her winter boots and sneakers she found the exact pair she was looking for. A pair of black sandals with red edges, and a little red bow on the side of the strap. After looking at herself in the mirror for a few more minutes, checking to make sure everything was perfectly in-tack, she walked back to her bed to lay down.

After a few minutes of pointless staring at the ceiling and random thoughts drifting through her head, she began to get tired and drift into a soft sleep. :Riiing……Rinnnngg…RINNGG: "Alright, alright.. I got it." A sleepy eyed Kagome mumbled as she reached for the phone.

"Moshi moshi." She grumbled tiredly as she sat up. "hello, Kagome? I'm sorry did I wake you?" "No.. I've been up for a while." She lied while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she desperately tried to get the sleepy sound out of her voice as well.

"Oh, Ok.. well since your already awake do you think you could meet me and Sango at the spot." "The spot? Why?" "I cant tell you now.. just come, please? I'll explain once we get there, ok?" "Alright." Kagome agreed as she said her goodbyes to her friend and gathered all her school supplies before writing a note to her mom. The note explaining that she was going to meet up with her friends for a early study group meeting, then running out of the shrine to meet her friends.

Well what do you think? Is it ok? Well you tell me what you think, even if you hated it! I would like some constructive criticism.


	2. Discovery

Pirate Kittie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha..

To: Raiyne Nagakura

For being the first to update on my story I salute you. haha. Well I'm really happy that you like it so much! Ill do my best to keep you a happy reviewer, not a mad one! And im glad you like the outfit. If you like this story, I advise you read my other one as well. Though the first chapter is a little choppy and slow it gets better. Trust the reviews. Lol.

Kenshkrix: The first chapter was supposed to be short, it was an introduction.

Ancient Awakenings

Chapter one- Discovery

Sango and Kagome, were as usual, the first to be at the spot. Which was a secret tree-house built up in one of the few trees besides the Sunset Shrine. The house was rather large, consisting of a main room, a TV room, and a sort of kitchen. It was a step up from the level the main room was on, and had a medium sized table placed in the middle of the room.

There was a mini fridge, along with a counter and sink. The only thing the tree house was missing was a bathroom, but when they were designing the layout for the house it just didn't seem right to have a bathroom up in the trees.

There were also a few windows in the mini house. The place was built as the ideal hide out for the group. They would come to 'the spot' for secret meetings when they were younger, and would sleep in it during sleep overs. When they got older they would use it as a secret hide out for running away. There was a portable phone in the house that one of the girls got set up for easy contact.

Surprisingly they got there pretty quick considering how early it was. Since they were alone, waiting for there friend, with nothing to do they began to talk about what they might have been called to come here for, that got boring after a while.

So they began to talk about how today was the first horrid day of school, and about the possibility of new boys moving here over the summer and coming to there school, and there outfits.

Sango's outfit was a bit more conservative then Kagome's 'first day' outfit, but still looked just as good. She wore a mini, light blue frayed, jean skirt, a white t-shirt with tan cuffs and words. The shirt read 'Pervert's will be slapped, idiots will be slapped again..' across her chest. The saying was obviously dedicated to one man, that happened to be a pervert and an idiot, in some subjects… mostly consisting of women.

Almost thirty minutes after we arrived at 'the spot' we heard something. Standing up and looking out the door, Kagome spotted their friend. Rin, the youngest of the group, who was also the richest. Being an only child, and adopted from the age of eight, her foster parents pitied the girl.

_When her foster mom found out she was incapable of conceiving she was devastated. But after a few days and some rational thought, she realized maybe this was for the best. She would be saving a child from a life in poverty, a life in an orphanage. Where everything the children have they must share, nothing is truly there's._

_She decided that since she had all this money, for her husband was a rather well paid man, and she hadn't been doing anything useful with it for years, that she should at least help a child to have some fun. To have some pleasant memories, and a place to call home. _

_Ever since the couple took in the little girl, they gave her everything she needed. Needed not wanted, they didn't want the young girl to become corrupt and be spoiled. They wanted the child to grow up with a sense of respect, for others and herself._

Climbing carefully into the tree house, Rin said hello to her friends before going to sit on the small, three seater, couch. "So Rin what did you call us here for?" Kagome asked while following her friend to the couch. Rin waited for Sango to come in from the kitchen table and join them before answering the question.

Kagome gave her friend a look when she still had not answered her question, but instead took off one of her pink converse shoes and held it upside down. "What are you do-" Sango was quieted as she saw the piece of paper fall into Rin's small hand.

"This is why I called you all here.." "To look at a piece of paper that came out of your shoe?" Sango asked sarcastically as she leaned forward to have a better view of the note. "To read the piece of paper that came out of Rins shoe."

Both girls stopped for a second and glanced back at each other, then to Rin. "You're kidding right? You woke me up from a perfectly good… 'nightmare' just to read a piece of paper?" "Sango you can have fantasies about Miroku any time you wish, this is important. I thinks I might be in trouble!" the young girl almost yelled back at Sango and Kagome.

"Alright, so tell us what happened." "Well last night, before I fell asleep, I heard my parents arguing. As you both know my parents do undercover work for the government, from time to time. I think this might have something to do with it." Rin stated holding out the folded piece of paper.

After a moment she looked away from the paper and handed it to Kagome, as she stood up and paced in front of the two girls. "I had to keep the note hidden.. no one is supposed to see it. But I can trust you guys, you're my two best friends.. and I had to tell somebody."

Kagome unfolded the paper in her hands as Sango inched closer to be able to read it along with her.

:note:

_Dear Daughter,_

_I am sorry for leaving you alone like this, but it seemed like the safest thing to do in this situation. Your father and I spent all last night arguing on weather to take you with us. I know that you probably feel as though we have deserted you, but trust me. Its nothing like that, at all._

_You see your father and I are in a bit of trouble with our jobs. We've recently taken on another undercover job, together this time, and it got a little out of hand. So last night we were sent into hiding. I cannot tell you where in case anyone else finds this letter, but I beg of you to please act as though everything is still exactly the same as it was before we left. _

_If anyone finds out we are gone, just tell that person we are away on a business trip, or on vacation. Rin be extra careful, be sure to never walk anywhere alone. There might be some bad people around looking for your father and I. They might think that you might know something and might try to kidnap you._

_If anything suspicious happens tell Suri. If you see a man in a brown suit, a matching hat, bright blue eyes, and holding a suit case… run. Don't let him see you, don't let him know anything about you. That man is bad news._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

"Wow.. I wonder what happened." Sango said while Kagome took a few more minutes to read the letter over. "So do you know what happened to them yet?" "I just got the letter this morning." "So?" "Sango how could she possibly have found out anything like that when she found the letter just this morning, and that was only at the most an hour ago." "Once again you are right Kagome." "I know" she giggled

"Wait, if the note said not to show or tell anyone about what was happening why did you show us?" Sango asked as she realized her friends mishap. "Well I know I can trust you guys, and I cant keep something like that bottled up inside.. you know me. I'd end up blabbing in the middle of class.

"Yea that's true.. you do have a tendency to not be able to keep secrets." Kagome said truthfully "Well do you know anything about what _might_ be happening?" Sango pleaded trying to get more information out of her friend.

"Well I heard my parents arguing last night. But I only really listened to half of it. For I while I just tried to tune it out thinking that it was just one of those mid-marriage fight things. But when I turned off my music I knew that wasn't it." "Oh this sounds good. Keep going." Sango once more persuaded.

"From what I heard they were assigned a new job. I'm not sure what it was, but I know it was something to do with an experiment. Some new chemical that had been made or something. Well during research they found out it was to dangerous and tried to get rid of it. But some other highly secretive companies had already found out about the toxin, and wanted it. But they didn't know how to get there hands on it. So they did some research and found out that my parents were involved in the experiment, so they came after them. That's why my parents were relocated. And the weird thing is as soon as I finished reading the letter and went out of my house I saw that man. He didn't think I saw him, but I did. He knows who I am now.." Rin was now sitting on the mat in front of the couch that Kagome and Sango were sitting on. She had her head rested on her knees and her arms wrapped around them.

"Wow.. doesn't seem like you know nothing to me. I think you know a hole lot. That little speech took you.. Oh shit! We're going to be late for school!" jumping up Sango and Kagome ran to the kitchen table and gathered up their bags. When they got to the door Rin was already waiting for them.

"Don't worry Rin. We wont say anything to anyone, unless you say its ok. And we'll always be here for you to talk to. Okay?" Kagome said as she let Sango go down the ladder first.

"Yea thanks guys." "No problem." Kagome responded before heading down the ladder as well. "Hey we can take the limo if you want." Rin suggested before following her two friends. Once on the ground Sango and Kagome nodded in approval of Rins offer, as they all got in the car that was headed for the first day back at the horrid building of torture, known to most as: school.

……………………………………………

Ok well this is the first official chapter. The other one was just an introduction. Well how do you like it? I hope its ok. Well please review!


End file.
